


Times Up

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Play Fighting, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I'm not giving up!" Carls grip on Negans hands tightened, his nails clawing at the already torn up skin on his hands. "Maybe if you just shut up and stopped distracting me I could actually do this. But no, you just can't ever shut up, can you?""No." Negan smiled, sweetly. Just another thing he used to mock Carl with. "I can't. My mama used to tell me that it was a gift. That I could talk and shout and complain so much and never run out of things to say-""Did your mama give you up?" Carl panted. "Because I wouldn't blame her. You are beyonr annoying. And frustrating. Infuriating. Obnoxious-"





	Times Up

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"C'mon, kid. For all the shit talking and glaring you do, you'd think you'd be able to pin me down." Negan was sprawled out on the bed, arms lifted off of the mattress, pushing against Carls hands, who were trying ever do desperately to pin him down. "This has been going on for minutes. You're like some girl."

"Bite me." Carl grunted, shoving down on Negans arms. Negans arms hit the bed before pushing back up so hard Carl almost fell back. "Shit-"

"That's against the rules." Negan smiled. "But good effort. You're really making me proud." Negan relaxed against the mattress just for the sake of mocking Carl. "Its like wrestling with a kitten, I swear. You are good with a gun but damn, when it all comes down to it, you can't even pin a guy down-"

"I'm trying!" Carl whined. His eyebrows were knit together and the tip of his tongue was poking in between his pretty pink lips. "You're just being an asshole and making this hard on me!" 

"Kid. I'm just lifting my arms up." Negan sat up on his elbows, forcing Carl back some more. "If I wanted to win, you would be on the ground and stripped. But I play by the rules, unlike someone else I know." Negan glared at Carl. "Do you really wanna be in charge that bad?" 

"Yes!" Carl shoved Negan onto his back. "Give me one more chance. I just wanna..." Carl was panting and if Negan didn't know better he would think Carl was getting off on this. On the insults. On the effortless shoves and power imbalance. Then again, Negan did know one thing. The kid was fucked up. 

"One more try, princess." Negan chuckled, intertwining their fingers. "You pin me down for five seconds and you get to control me all night. I pin you down for five seconds and well.." Negans voice turned into a low growl. "Nothing really changes." 

Carls hair swung in front of his face as he tugged and pushed at Negans arms. "You gotta be cheating." Carl whined. Small gasps escaped his lips as he tightened his legs which were around Negans hips. He tried to slam Negans arms down but it was no use.

Negan hummed, looking up at Carl. "You're so cute when you're all sweaty and gasping. Except theres too many clothes on you right now." He grinned. "Maybe if you would just give up.." 

"I'm not giving up!" Carls grip on Negans hands tightened, his nails clawing at the already torn up skin on his hands. "Maybe if you just shut up and stopped distracting me I could actually do this. But no, you just can't ever shut up, can you?" 

"No." Negan smiled, sweetly. Just another thing he used to mock Carl with. "I can't. My mama used to tell me that it was a gift. That I could talk and shout and complain so much and never run out of things to say-"

"Did your mama give you up?" Carl panted. "Because I wouldn't blame her. You are beyonr annoying. And frustrating. Infuriating. Obnoxious-"

"Big words for such a small kid." Negan fake yawned, pushing his hands up against Carls. "I'm bored..." He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, watching the second hand tick. "You know what?" 

"What?" Carl asked. His pants were growing louder and it took all the self control Negan had not to flip him over and fuck him as hard and as fast and as greedy as he could. 

"Times up." Within seconds Carl was on his back, pinned down with his arms stretched above his head and legs spread out around Negans hips. "I win." Negan chuckled. His teeth grazed Carls neck. "And you know what that means..." 

Carl let out an oh so delicious whine that practically shouted "fuck me." He squirmed beneath Negan, fighting as hard as he could against him. Negan barely budged against the shoves and slaps. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Negan kissed Carl, chuckling deep in his throat when Carl melted against him, relaxing into the mattress. "Thats against the rules."


End file.
